El regalo de la Ciencia
by AnneWrite
Summary: Por culpa de Thor, un experimento de Hank para optimizar las funciones humanas tiene efectos secundarios en su sujeto de pruebas: Tony.


Prólogo: Accidente completamente intencional.

Con mucho cuidado, Hank mezcló las sustancias que le inyectaría a Stark (claro, sin que Steve lo supiera, o le daría un buen puñetazo) en el brazo. Este estaba recostado en una camilla, molestándole cada diez segundos, impaciente por acabar con eso.

—¿Ya está listo?

—No, aún falta.

—… ¿Ya está listo?

—No.

—¿Ya está…?

—¡Qué no! —volteó a verle ya irritado. Tenía que tener cuidado, las mezclas que estaba manipulando eran frágiles y el idiota de Tony no se callaba.

—Vaya humor, amargado —hizo un puchero cruzándose de brazos, sintiéndose indignado.

Colocó sus dedos en el puente de su nariz, suspirando. Lo que menos quería era ofender a la pareja del capitán América. A veces más de uno se llevaba un altercado con él por alterar a su pequeña joya. Además, habían aprendido que debajo de esa máscara molesta e insensible, había una actitud por demás adorable.

—¡Hola, amigo Anthony! —Thor entró empuñando su martillo descuidado y muy animado. Se sentó al lado del castaño, haciendo que pegara un saltito y riera divertido.

—¡Thor! —le abrazó por el cuello de manera amistosa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí, grandulón?

—Eso me pregunto yo, esta área está restringida para potenciales destructores.

—No seas aguafiestas, doctor insecto.

—Hombre hormiga —corrigió.

—Es lo mismo —le restó importancia, liberando a Thor de su agarre.

—Quería avisarte que el Capitán te está buscando desde hace quince minutos —le explicó el rubio. Las caras de Hank y Tony palidecieron, debían apurarse antes que Steve los encontrara y se diera cuenta de su pseudo-experimento.

El hombre hormiga tomó la fórmula para vaciarla en un recipiente y se volteó para buscar la jeringa. Tony movió los pies de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y volteó hacia Hank en un descuido para apurarle, ignorando cuando el colchón de la camilla se elevó y Thor se levantó.

Mala idea.

El hijo de Odín miró la etérea mezcla con curiosidad, y por alguna razón pensó que lo que sea que estuviesen haciendo quedaría mejor con un poco de magia Asgardiana. Movió los dedos como esparciendo polvo y se concentró, él no era un hechicero, pero recordaba uno de potencialización de su hermano Loki.

El polvillo se materializó y cayó en el cuenco. Satisfecho, volvió a sentarse en la camilla junto al menor y esperó a ver los resultados.

—¡Apúrate, Hank!

—¿Qué crees que hago? —le dijo colocando el líquido en la jeringa. Con rapidez tomó el brazo de Tony y buscó la vena con sus dedos, cuando la encontró, dejó ir el piquete de la aguja y vació su contenido.

Retiró con cuidado la jeringa y la metió en una bolsa, desechándola. Tapó la sustancia y al momento justo, la puerta fue abierta con cuidado por Rogers.

—Es hora de cenar, Tony, ven aquí —le pidió con la mirada inquisitiva sobre él.

Tony sonrió un poco nervioso, pero se acercó al rubio y entrelazó las manos de ambos con suavidad guiándolo al comedor. Thor, orgulloso de su aportación, fue tras ellos; mientras Hank soltaba el aire que había contenido.

—¿Cuándo consideré una buena idea que Stark se propusiera para esto?

Más tarde, todos estaban reunidos en el comedor con carne, arroz y verduras. Hank se había sentado sistemáticamente al lado de Tony por si este sufría algún tipo de perturbación post-inyección, pero todo se veía bien. Ya después a la hora de dormir, el futurista le aseguró a Hank le avisaría si algo malo sucedía y fue a su habitación.

Apagaba las luces por comandos de voz mientras iba por el pasillo y cuando finalmente llegó a su dormitorio, abrió la puerta; dos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura y sintió unos húmedos labios sobre su cuello.

—Steve… —susurró en un quejido suave, sintiendo de pronto un súbito calor por todo su cuerpo.

El rubio ignoró como su novio se removía intranquilo entre sus brazos y bajó sus manos hasta su trasero, apretándolo con fuerza. En respuesta, Tony jadeó y sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Era extraño, eso no le había pasado nunca. Sentía su piel ardiendo en fiebre y el cuerpo tan tembleque como gelatina. Con algo de inseguridad, se sostuvo como pudo de los hombros del capitán y este le alzó.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —le preguntó preocupado, juntando sus frentes para mirarle a los ojos.

De pasar, sí, pasaba algo. Pasaba que hacía movimientos erráticos y su respiración automáticamente estaba acelerada, aparte de eso un súbito dolor en su parte baja le hizo doblarse. Una sensación de ardor y cosquilleos se instalaron en su entrada, como esperando recibir ya la anatomía de Rogers.

—Te necesito… Steve —gimoteó sin comprender su situación, pero en realidad necesitado. Quería que de alguna manera dejase de dolerle.

—Por supuesto —dijo mientras caminaba hasta la cama, depositándolo con cuidado y posicionándose sobre él. Se deshizo de la ropa del menor y de la suya, jugueteando al instante con los pezones rosados de Tony.

Los quejidos de Tony continuaban sin parar, Steve entonces le tomó por las caderas en un agarre fuerte, que seguro dejaría marcas violetas sobre la piel. Su vista se nublaba y el dolor era insoportable cuando un dedo lleno de lubricante se instaló dentro de él. Le alivió, pero no era suficiente.

Estaba impaciente, no quería preparación ahora, aunque supiera que tendría un maldito dolor después (más que nada porque su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado en comparación al de Steve).

—S-sácalo —demandó con esfuerzo, pero con firmeza. El rubio estaba perplejo, sacó el dedo con el temor de haberle lastimado, pero más fue su sorpresa cuando Tony se subió a horcajadas en él y se sentó justo en su miembro, bajando de una sola vez. La cantidad de lubricante fue suficiente para que entrara sin dolor.

Chilló de alivio y placer, comenzó a auto penetrarse, buscando satisfacer su cuerpo y bajar ese estado que bien podía ser obra de la sustancia que previamente le habían inyectado. Steve por su parte, tenía frente a él una escena demasiado excitante. Su castaño daba pequeños saltitos sobre él, gimiendo su nombre y jadeando sin control.

Tomó con posesividad las ya amoratadas caderas y marcó un ritmo constante como profundo, alzándolo y dejándolo caer una y otra vez. El ritmo se volvió frenético, hasta que Tony no pudo más y se corrió sobre las sábanas. Unas cuantas estocadas más y Steve se corrió dentro de su pequeño.

—Tony… —le habló, con la respiración agitada—. ¿Qué fue eso?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y solo atinó a gemir con suavidad cuando el miembro salió de su entrada. Gateó hasta acomodarse en el regazo del otro y cayó dormido casi al instante.

Steve estaba un poco extrañado, pero lo dejó pasar. Los acomodó a ambos y colocó a Tony sobre su pecho, durmiendo junto a él.


End file.
